the unexpected journey 2: Kamar's revenge
by Total Drama Addict
Summary: kamar is back, and hes captured courtney! will duncan rescue her? will they make it out before the portal closes? or will they both get eaten? read the story to find out! the long awaited sequel to the unexpected journey.
1. Kamar's plan

**A/N** hey! How do you get 100 blastoise in a bus? you poke em on! hahahahaha! ahem, sorry about that. Anyways...

When we last saw Courtney and Duncan, they had opened the portal and made it home. Now Courtney has been invited on Total Drama Action, but her and Duncan aren't getting along so well.. But, as a new day dawns on the mystical island of fantasy and imagination, trouble is beginning to brew...

Also, if you haven't read the unexpected journey, I suggest you read it first, or this won't make any sense.

* * *

Kamar paced the width of his cave, a look of disappointment on his face. The room was silent, except for the scuffing of his feet. He glared at his harpy minions. The looks of fear on there faces were priceless and on any other occasion he would have laughed. But today he was mad. He stopped.

_3 weeks..._ He said. Not a single harpy stirred.

_3 WEEKS__**!**_he shouted. Some of the harpies flinched, but his lead harpy stood still. He began pacing again. He could sense every single harpy watching him. Back. Forth. Back. Forth. Back. Forth. Then he stopped again, walked up to his lead harpy, and looked him in the eyes.

_Commander Char, how has the watch been going?_ He said coolly.

"Quiet well, sir." Commander Char said. "Although we have yet to spot the girl, we have seen several tasty looking humans on our rounds, sir."

_I do like humans. But that's beside the point. Tell me, Char, how many skulls do you see in my trophy case?_ Kamar gestured towards a large makeshift wooden cabinet with many, many animal skulls in it. There was an empty spot in the very center. Even more skulls littered the floor. Char quickly scanned the cabinet. Five rows, nine skulls per row, minus one...

"Sir, I'd say there are forty-four skulls." he said.

_That would be correct. What is the purpose of me displaying these skulls, and not the ones on the floor?_ Kamar asked.

"Those skulls on the shelves are from your most important kills, sir. Like the deer head in the first spot was-" Char said.

_My first kill..._. he strolled over to the cabinet, picked up the neatly polished deer skull, and admired it. _I remember like it was yesterday... but that's beside the point! Five lashes for insubordination!_

"On what grounds, sir?" Stripe, the strongest harpy, asked. Stripe was in charge of punishing those who did not cooperate, and although he loved his job, he liked the punishments to be just.

_On the grounds that he tried to change the subject!_ Kamar said, angrily. _Honestly Stripe, have you not been paying attention?_

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Stripe said.

_Okay, Char. Tell me, what is the point of __that__ empty spot?_ Kamar said, pointing to the only empty spot.

"I believe that spot is reserved for..." he paused, not sure of what to say. Kamar had only ever alluded to the purpose of the empty space.

_You don't know, do you?_ Kamar said.

"No, I know!" Char said.

_I can read your thoughts, Char. You have no idea._ Kamar said.

"Sorry, sir. Please elaborate as to the meaning of the empty spot, so I wont feel so 'in the dark'." Char said.

_Alright. Well, I'll have you know that __that__ particular spot is reserved for a very important head._ Kamar said.

"wha- wha- wha- what sk- sk- skull?" Char asked, hoping it wasn't his.

_The skull of the human girl, Courtney._

* * *

**A/N**

Me: Dun, Dun, **Dun**!

Derek: he wants her head!

Kayla: whatever. It's not like he has any way of getting it, right?

Me: or does he?

Derek: he doesn't! Right?

Me: you'll have to wait to find out! until then, read and review!

Kayla: and recommend!

Me: oh, right! I almost forgot to tell you that! Thanks Kayla!

Kayla: no problem.


	2. Kamar's plan begins

**A/N **so now what? Kamar's mad, and wants to capture Courtney and eat her. But how will he do it? Read on to find out...

* * *

Kamar's anger had cooled a little. He had a plan to send out some of his best harpy scouts to check the closing date on the magic portal (every magic portal has one). It had been 3 weeks, so he knew it had to be soon.

_Let the strongest and bravest harpy scouts step forward._ Kamar demanded. No one moved. _I said, let the strongest and bravest harpy scouts __**step forward**__._

Commander Char stepped up to the large, annoyed dragon. "Sir, if none step forward, perhaps none are worthy." he said.

_Nonsense Char, some must be worthy. I need this done. _Kamar said.

"Yes sir. But perhaps you would have more luck with the weak and cowardly harpies. There seems to be a lot of them." Char said. Kamar laughed.

_Ah, yes Char! This is why you are my commander! You never cease to amuse me!_ He said, then turned a serious glare on Char. _You would be wise to __never__ cease to amuse me._

"Yes sir, of course sir." Char said.

_Alright, let the weakest and most cowardly harpy scouts who do not wish to go on a special mission step back._ Kamar said. Over three-fourths of his minions stepped back. Only the few with short attention spans didn't move.

"It looks like you have your strongest, bravest harpy scouts." Char said. But those who were still up started to step back.

_Hold up, you scouts. Did I forget to mention the harpy scouts that go on this mission get extra wages?_ Kamar said, lifting his most recent catch. The deer squirmed in his claws. It was alive. _A nice, hearty portion of this fine animal to all who go on this scouting mission._

That was Kamar's deal with the harpies. If they worked for him and acted as his minions, he gave them food. It was mostly just bones and scraps, but the harpies were having a bit of a depression and would eat whatever food he gave them.

Suddenly, the harpy scouts seemed a lot less reluctant to go. Some even started to step forward.

_Ah, ah, ah. You didn't want to go. _Kamar said, and they stepped back.

"Actually, Kamar, none of the scouts wanted to at first..." Char said. Kamar could tell he was still mad about the lashes.

_You have a point, Char. Everyone get back into one group._ Kamar said. The scouts did just as he said. _Now, as I said before. Let the strongest and bravest harpy scouts step forward._ Once again, the scouts did exactly as they were told, and mostly the strongest and bravest stepped forward, though one stepped forward who was not.

_Good. Now, if I may elaborate on your mission... yes Char?_ Kamar said.

"Kamar, sir, Scrap is not one of our strongest or bravest scouts." Char said.

_I am well aware of that, Commander. _Kamar said.

"But sir!" Char said.

_Commander__Char!__ I am the leader, I am in charge of who goes on my missions! _Kamar said, quite annoyed now.

"Sorry sir." Char said.

_Now, if I remember right, Scrap here has excellent night vision and can read all sorts of written languages, right Scrap? _Kamar asked.

The small harpy's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes sir! All sorts, sir!" he said.

_Good. You will be very helpful on this mission, Scrap. Thank you for stepping up. _Kamar said. _Now, allow me to elaborate Char._

"Yes sir." Char said.

* * *

**A/N **

Me: you guys do realize that Kamar is the name of Noah's dragon in Basic Dragonology, right?

Kayla: no way!

Derek: *looks at Basic Dragonology*. What? *looks back at this story*. WHAT?

Me: yeah! I bet you didn't see that coming!

Kayla: so, this whole thing isn't a coincidence. You did it on purpose.

Me: of course!

Derek: now it's time for you guys to push that button and read, review, and recommend!


	3. Kamar's plan is put into action

**A/N** now, we head over to the set of Total Drama Action, to see just how well Kamar's plan goes...

Also, I want to know your opinions on what I should write next! Go to the bottom of my profile and read about my story ideas, then vote on my poll for the one you want to see next! Whichever story gets the most votes by the end of this story will be the next one I write, and if I don't get any votes, I wont write anything new until I do! So vote!

* * *

Duncan wandered aimlessly through the jungle movie set. Things had gotten a bit complicated since Courtney entered the competition. And not the good kind of complication, either. Sure she had only been in the one challenge so far, but that didn't matter. She was all into acting like she hated him, and over something as stupid as him spending time with Gwen. Jealousy prone much?

There was nothing going on between the two of them, but she just didn't understand. And, to top it all off, she was on the other team! Almost like Chris wanted him to suffer. Yeah, because there was no way he would ever want that. They didn't call it Total Drama Action for nothing. He came to a clearing. In the middle was a large stump. Courtney was sitting on it. _Speaking of drama..._ he thought.

He wanted to call out to her. Maybe, since they were off camera, things would be different. But, knowing Courtney, he was probably wrong. But it wasn't like he couldn't hope. So, he wandered around, still unnoticed. Or so he thought.

"Do you remember that dream?" Courtney asked suddenly. Duncan didn't answer, wondering if she was asking him or not. "Of course you do. You were there. Well, it wasn't exactly a dream. It actually happened."

"How do you know that?" Duncan asked, deciding that Courtney knew he was there. Who else could she be talking to? Kuriboh? They left him back on Elephant Island.

"Well, first of all, we decided it wasn't a dream already. Second, I came back 3 days later, and everyone was asking me where I was." Courtney said.

"Yeah, but we could have just been sleeping that whole time. It was a pretty long dream." Duncan said.

"Sleeping? For 3 days?" Courtney asked.

"Alright, I guess you've got me there." Duncan said.

"Third, I have this." Courtney said. She pulled the neck of her shirt down over her left shoulder to reveal three round scars and a fading bruise shaped like a dragon's claw.

"No way." Duncan said.

"There's one on the other side too. Proof that I was picked up and carried away by a dragon. Roughly, I might add." Courtney said.

"No way." Duncan said again.

"Way." Courtney said.

"No way." Duncan said. Courtney sighed.

"Will you stop saying that? It's real! I'm not kidding! You may not have noticed, but I had blood on my shirt that day. From him." Courtney said. Kamar, the dragon who tried to eat her, obviously hadn't been gentle.

"Yikes," Duncan said.

"You're glad it wasn't you, right?" she said.

"Hey, he didn't get to eat you. I remember a certain, strong, brave guy was there to save you." he said.

"Yeah, thank you kuriboh." she said. Courtney laughed at the look on Duncan's face. "Relax! I was just joking. I seem to remember kuri was sleeping outside."

"I think it was the music you were playing. He wasn't acting sleepy at all until we got close enough to hear it." he said.

"Hmm." Courtney said. Duncan decided the conversation was over, and went on his way. But as he was leaving the clearing, he heard an evil laugh and a loud scream.

He turned around, and saw that Courtney was being taken through a portal by... a harpy?

_Oh crap. _Duncan thought, then ran back towards the portal.

"COURTNEY!"

* * *

**A/N**

Me: oh no!

Kayla: I don't remember a jungle movie challenge

Derek: don't tell them that!

Duncan: why do you do this to me Alana?

Me: whatever do you mean?

Duncan: do you know how many stories you've written that involve Courtney being taken away from me?

Derek: that does seem to be a recurring theme.

Kayla: let's see... the unexpected journey had her taken away to be eaten by Kamar the dragon almost twice, the most dangerous challenge had her shot by Beth, and now, in the unexpected journey 2: Kamar's revenge, she has already been taken by a harpy, so that's three times.

Me: I don't know... even though Courtney is not really the type, I like using her as a damsel in distress. For you to save, of course.

Duncan: I couldn't save her in the most dangerous challenge!

Me: no, but you tried! And that's what counts, right?

Kayla: and don't forget to read, review, and recommend!


	4. the flight to Kamar's cave

**A/N** you all need to take my poll! but first you should read this next chapter of the unexpected journey 2!

* * *

"How did I ever get into this?" Char asked, as he carried the kicking and screaming girl in his claws. She bit his leg and he nearly dropped her. "Oh I remember, you came to Elephant Island. It's all your fault."

"My fault? If that dragon hadn't thought me a tasty snack, neither of us would be in this mess!" the girl, who Char remembered was named Courtney, said.

"Well, 'that dragon' happens to be my boss, and he's a very picky eater! If it wasn't you, it would have been something just as stubborn and bitey." he said angrily. He rubbed his leg, which was bleeding from the bite.

"I wouldn't have bitten you if you hadn't kidnaped me." she said.

"If I hadn't kidnaped you, I would either be eaten or starve. Or maybe be eaten and starve. I don't think Kamar chews his food very often." he said.

"Eww. That's gross. Why starve?" she asked.

"Harpies aren't very good hunters. Kamar promised my clan food if we worked for him. Without him, we'd probably be extinct." he said.

"Well, why couldn't you have grabbed one of the others? Why not feed him Heather?" she asked.

"I know not of this Heather. But Kamar was very clear about this. You hurt his pride by running away. He didn't like that, and now he wants you dead." he said.

"Hmm... so, I hurt his pride, and now he wants to eat me." she said.

"Right." he said.

"But he already wanted to eat me before I hurt his pride." she said.

"Right again." he said.

"Does he really think he can get me this time?" she asked.

"Kamar believes that the third time is the charm. Besides, he has the lucky one, Moonshadow, on his side." he said.

"The lucky one. He had the lucky one wish him luck. Well, I must say I am now thoroughly terrified." she said, sarcastically.

"You are not scared." he said.

"Your master is dumb. He forgot the most important thing." she said.

"What's that?" he asked. Courtney laughed, then winced as Char dug his claws deeper into her already injured shoulders.

"I won't tell unless you swear you won't." she said.

"I will do no such thing. Such promises can't be broken here." Char said.

"Suit yourself. Hey, do I know you?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, I am Commander Char, first servant to the great dragon Kamar and leader of the Eastnight clan. I believe you were there when the other human challenged me." he said.

"You mean Duncan." she said.

"Yes, him. He knew our fears." he said. "Alright, I must know. I promise I won't say a word, just tell me."

"First you need to ease up on the vice grip. You're hurting my shoulders." she said.

"I don't know if I can. Kamar would have a fit if I dropped you." he said.

"Like I'd want to fall thirty feet and crash on the forest floor." she said.

"Alright." he stopped griping her so hard. "Now tell me."

"Thank you. The thing is, Kamar can't win, because of Duncan." she said. Char's jaw dropped.

"That little human boy isn't going to stop the great dragon Kamar." he said.

"And yet he stopped 'the great dragon Kamar' twice already. Soon to be three times." she said.

"Ha! That portal only has until midnight tonight! Then it will close until the passing of the lucky one! He won't have time!" he said.

"The passing of the lucky one? That would be... how long?" she asked.

"Four thousand, nine hundred years from now." he said.

"Oh. Lucky ones live a long time." she said.

"Five thousand years. The current lucky one was hatched the same year as Kamar." he said.

"Wait... Kamar is a hundred years old?" she asked.

"Yes, but that's really quite young for a dragon, since they live about a thousand years." he said.

"So you plan to be Kamar's slave for nine hundred years?" she asked.

"Harpies are half human! We only live to be about a hundred." he said, laughing. He was actually starting to enjoy talking with this human. He almost wished Kamar didn't have to eat her, but at the same time, he wouldn't mind having a bite.

"Oh." she said.

"But my clan might serve him that long. It depends on how much our hunting skills improve." Char said. Courtney was silent, and she appeared to be thinking.

"So what's the other half?" she asked, suddenly.

"My what?" he asked.

"You said you were half human. What's the other half?" she asked.

"Some type of bird. I always thought it was eagle or hawk, but the information was lost centuries ago." he said.

"I'd guess hawk. You know, judging by the sharp claws in my skin." she said, sounding angry.

"Oh, sorry. Force of habit, I guess." he said, loosening his grip.

"So, like I was saying before, Duncan will think of a way to make it here and rescue me, and we'll still get out before it closes." she said.

"Right." he said, sarcastically.

"Oh, he will. Trust me." she said.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: or will he?

Courtney: he will!

Me: muahahahaha!

Derek: they can't get stuck in there forever! Duncan hasn't won TDA yet!

No, but that doesn't mean they'll make it out alive...

Kayla: are you kidding me?

Courtney: can I say it now?

Me: yeah. Go for it.

Courtney: don't forget to read, review, and recommend!

Me: bye Courtney! Have fun being eaten by a dragon!

Courtney: say what?

Me: nothing...


	5. Scrap helps out

**A/N** yay! Duncan's turn!

* * *

Duncan stared at the still glowing portal. Why was it still there? He didn't trust it. He went back to the stump and saw Courtney's MP3 player.

"Well, I can't really leave this here... it might get stolen or something... and it might come in handy..." he said. He picked it up, and then decided that he had to go through the portal. He went through the swirling colors, and found himself back in the castle of nightmares. It was surprisingly quiet, though. He looked through the door and saw the great Cthulhu, but he was asleep. He saw the sword of stone leaning against the wall, even though he had been sure he left it with Donny the blacksmith. Oddly enough, the violin was gone, which he thought got left there. Whatever. He could do a lot more with a sword than with an instrument anyways.

So he took the sword with him. He walked quietly past Cthulhu, who didn't move. The castle was quiet, for whatever reason the ghosts had disappeared. There was a hole in the trees in the forest, where small plants were beginning to grow. Duncan remembered cutting a path through trees to get to Kamar's cave, but he wasn't sure if this path would lead him back. He was sure Kamar had her, because the big red dragon had already tried to eat her twice. He decided to follow the path anyways.

About half an hour went by while he walked, when he found the harpy. A young half bird, half human thing, throwing sticks in a clearing. His feathers and fur were brown and messy, and his beak was freakishly misshapen.

"Hey, you!" Duncan said. The harpy froze and stared at him. "Yeah, you. Get over here."

The harpy started to run. "Nooo! Mustn't get captured! Mustn't tell where master is hiding!" he said.

"Relax. I'm not here to hurt you." Duncan said. The harpy started running again.

"Must protect the master's secrets!" he said.

"It's okay, I just wanted directions to Kamar's cave, I'm an old friend of his." Duncan said.

"Old friend? You friends with master?" the harpy asked.

"Yes, and I was going to visit him, but I can't find where he lives. Could you help me?" Duncan asked.

"Don't know. Might be lying. Master might get mad at Scrap. Scrap might not get eat. Scrap like eat." the harpy, Scrap, said.

"No, Kamar wants me to come." Duncan said.

"Then Scrap brings to master! Master be so pleased with Scrap! Maybe Scrap get extra eat!" Scrap said.

"You mean food?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, but Scrap like call 'eat'. Friend want walk or carry?" Scrap asked.

"Huh?" Duncan asked.

"Scrap can lead friend by foot, or Scrap can carry in air." Scrap said, flexing his wings.

"I think I'd rather walk there." Duncan said.

"Okay! Scrap take to master!" Scrap said. They walked in silence for a long time, but eventually Scrap started talking.

"Scrap like master. He give Scrap eat. Without, Scrap get no eat. But master make Scrap talk funny." Scrap said.

"How so?" Duncan asked.

"Well, when Scrap talk to master, Scrap talk first person. Yes sir, no sir, I do what you say sir. But when master not around, Scrap talk like Scrap talk now. Scrap talk third person. Scrap like talk like that." Scrap said.

"And he's okay with that?" Duncan asked.

"Master no cares if Scrap talk how Scrap like when master not around. Master like respect, but Scrap no need give if master not there." Scrap said.

They kept walking and talking for a long time, taking breaks now and then, because it was a long trip. When they finally made it, Duncan was exhausted.

"Okay! We here! Friend need announced? Scrap announces friend!" Scrap said.

"No, let it be a surprise." Duncan said. Scrap nodded and left. Duncan looked in the large stone cave and found Courtney tied to a chair. Kamar was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: I like Scrap! He's my favorite harpy!

Kayla: he's so cute!

Derek: I agree. But now Duncan is going to run in, rescue Courtney, run back out, then make it all the way back before midnight!

Kayla: I bet he won't even run into Kamar!

Me: oh, if only it were that simple.

Duncan: it is that simple!

Me: you wish!

Duncan: and now I need to give Alana a piece of my mind by reading, reviewing, and recommending! And you guys should too!


	6. Duncan has an idea

**A/N** so now Duncan is at Kamar's cave, thanks to a certain adorable harpy, and he has to rescue Courtney, who has been tied to a chair. This is gonna be fun!

* * *

Duncan snuck into the cave. He went over to Courtney, who hadn't seen him coming, and started untying her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Uh, rescuing you?" he whispered back.

"I don't need rescued!" she said.

"Yeah, because you definitely look the part." he said, sarcastically.

"I can do it! You'll just get eaten!" she said.

"Is that what your heart wants?" he asked.

"What? What difference does that make?" she asked.

"Tell me princess, when did you last let your heart decide?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"I can show you the world, take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways, and under, on a magic carpet ride." he said.

"Duncan..." she said.

"Heck, I can show you a whole new world." he said. He heard loud footsteps and quickly got up, trying to hide from the dragon.

_And what do we have here? A friend of yours?_ Kamar asked when he saw Duncan.

"No, noble dragon. I do not know this beautiful maiden, yet I wish I could." Duncan said.

_Well, know that you shall never get the chance, for she will be my dinner. Now, why are you here?_ Kamar asked.

"My noble dragon," Duncan said, thinking fast, "I am but a humble salesperson, going door to door, or cave to cave in this case, in order to bring technology to this wonderful world."

_And what do you sell, that a dragon like me could possibly want?_ Kamar asked.

"Noble dragon." Duncan began, hoping that if he kept saying 'noble dragon', Kamar might not eat him. "Do you enjoy music?"

_Yes, very much._ Kamar said.

"But it's a pity that so few creatures can play it well. And most of those creatures are always mouthing off at you or trying to escape." Duncan said.

_Especially that one._ Kamar said, growling at Courtney.

"What if, you could have all the nice music you want, without having someone play it?" Duncan asked.

_Why, that's impossible._ Kamar said.

"You'd think so. But with today's technology, anything is possible." Duncan said. He pulled out Courtney's MP3 player. "I hold in my hand the key to your comfort. A portable music player." Duncan said.

_Get out! That can't really play music!_ Kamar said.

"Why don't you try it for yourself? You just push this button." Duncan said, putting the phones in Kamar's ears. When he pushed the button, Kamar started rocking back and forth and humming.

_Oh! This is delightful!_ Kamar said.

"Glad you like it!" Duncan said. Courtney glared at him.

"You owe me new headphones." she said. "Now what do we do?"

"We wait until he falls asleep, then I'll-" Duncan said.

_Ah, this song reminds me of a time about 50 years ago. I was just about mating age, and I met the most beautiful female, who lives in this very clearing. Maggie, they called her, and her magenta scales sparkled brighter than the stars when she stood beneath the moon. Oh, how I loved her. But when the season came around, she would not fly off. So I waited. 50 years went by, and still I wait. I tried to find another, but my heart was not in the chase. It is a cruel fate, to only love the one you cannot have._ Kamar said.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Courtney said. "If only I wasn't tied up, I'd run over there and give you a hug!"

_This song is the one she always used to hum._ Kamar said. _Though I never hear her anymore._

"Would you sing some of it for me?" Courtney asked. Kamar nodded, then cleared his throat and sang a verse in Dragontongue.

_I do not know the English translation very well. Sorry. _He said, when he had finished.

"That's okay. Dragontongue is one of the most beautiful languages and I only wish I could learn it. That song sounds familiar, though." Courtney said.

_Human! How much is this delightful contraption? I know you humans enjoy your money. _Kamar said.

"The first day is free, but then you'll have to give me time to work out a price." he said.

_Ah. Wonderful. Well, it must be worth something, how about thirty gold pieces? _Kamar asked.

"Really?" Duncan asked, reminding himself that he couldn't sell it.

_Yes, that seems a good price to me. But if the first day is free, then I hope to pay you tomorrow. _Kamar said.

"Well, I need to get going, but I will be back tomorrow." Duncan said. The dragon nodded and Duncan left.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: well?

Kayla: why was Duncan quoting that movie?

Me: I just had that song randomly stuck in my head, and I just thought it fit perfectly there.

Derek: where have I heard that name before? The one of the girl dragon?

Me: you guys know I'm making lots of references to Basic Dragonology, right?

Kamar: _yes, so get on with it._

Me: so, the girl dragon is named Maggie, which is the name of Heather's dragon!

Kamar: _and she is the love of my life..._

Kayla: so... in Basic Dragonology...

Derek: will Kamar and Maggie...

Me: nope! I know, I'm evil.

Kamar: _oh. Well, I guess you should just read, review, and recommend._


	7. Maggie investigates

**A/N** next chapter next chapter next chapter!

* * *

Courtney glanced outside after Duncan had disappeared. The sun was getting low in the sky. Almost dinner time, and she was on the menu. Then she noticed Kamar was sleeping. If she could just get free of the ropes, she could get out. So she started struggling, hoping she would get free. Easy, right? Wrong. The ropes were too well tied.

She saw Duncan peek in from the side of the cave.

"Is he asleep?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Hurry." she whispered back. He snuck in and started untying her. Kamar raised his head, looked around, muttered something, and then went back to sleep. Duncan had tried to hide behind the chair, and Kamar hadn't seen him. Soon she was free, and they started to sneak out. Then Courtney realized something.

"Wait! We have to get my..." she whispered.

"We can't!" Duncan interrupted. "If the music stops, he'll wake up!"

"What difference does it make? We'll never make it back in time!" she said.

"Yes we will." he said.

"Face it, we're dragon chow." she said.

_Yes you are, salesperson. Or should I say, Duncan._ Kamar said, suddenly.

"How do you know my name?" Duncan asked. "You've never met me."

_Hmm... let's just say a little birdy told me. And by that I mean a little half birdy half human. Isn't that right, former Commander Char. _Kamar said.

Char looked ashamed of himself. "I apologize girl. I did not mean to break my promise." he said.

_You should not try to keep secrets from me, Char. Scrap, may I speak with you?_ Kamar said, turning to another, smaller harpy.

"Yes sir?" Scrap said.

_You have brought this hostile, yet tasty looking human into my home. Even though I should have you punished, this shall be such a feast! I am temporarily promoting you, Commander Scrap. _Kamar said. Scrap looked really happy.

"Oh, yes sir!" Scrap said.

"What... what does that mean?" Char asked.

_It means that you have been temporarily demoted. Take Scrap's position._ Kamar said.

"Yes sir." Char said , sadly.

"...Feast?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, if you haven't figured this out, he plans to eat us." Courtney said.

"No! He wanted to eat you, not me!" Duncan said.

_That is true, human. But why eat only the one I caught when another stumbled into my cave after her? So I shall eat you both, and whatever is left will be fed to my hungry harpies._ Kamar said.

"Can we freak out now?" Duncan asked.

_Please. I love a good chase._ Kamar said. Duncan and Courtney both started screaming and trying to escape, but at every turn Kamar was there, ready to eat them. This went on for a good ten minutes, wherein they ran all over the main cave. After that Kamar began to tire, and he told the harpies to tie Duncan and Courtney back up, which took even longer. They were about to catch them when the sound of leathery wings reached their ears, quickly followed by a soft thump. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see a large magenta dragon standing before the cave entrance, a look of curiosity on her face.

_I'm sorry for interrupting you, Kamar, but I heard some odd noises and- what are you doing to those poor innocent people?_ she said, suddenly disgusted.

_Uh... Maggie, my love, I didn't know you would be coming... I was simply showing these humans what it is like to be captives._ Kamar lied.

_Don't you lie to me! You were going to eat them! _Maggie said.

_I was not going to eat them!_ Kamar said.

_And how many times do I have to inform you that I am not your love? Honestly! You'd think a dragon as old as you would learn!_ Maggie said.

_You're just as old as I am!_ Kamar said.

_Well, at least you've been feeding the harpies. That's a good thing._ She said, playing with Scrap's hair.

_These are my humans; I can eat them if I want too!_ He said angrily.

_Eating humans is not okay!_ Maggie said, rushing over to Duncan and Courtney and hugging them protectively. _And I heard that you kidnapped this poor girl!_

_You have no proof of that!_ Kamar said, though Maggie was not listening.

_Oh, you poor little human. Did the big mean dragon hurt you?_ She asked.

"Well... maybe a little..." Courtney said.

"He certainly kidnapped her and then tried to eat us both." Duncan said.

_He kidnapped you girlfriend and when you came to rescue her, he captured you too! You should be ashamed of yourself, Kamar!_ She said.

_Don't you follow dragon code? You don't take another dragon's food unless you win it from him!_ He said_._

_Humans are our friends! Not our food! _she said.

_Who says they can't be both?_ He asked.

_This is why I don't like you, Kamar. You're just a big bully!_ She said.

_The human that raised me was angry and bitter inside, and he showed it all the time. As he got older, he was crueler than before, hurting me in every possible way. The day I ate him was the greatest of my life! But if there was one thing he taught me, it was to never let go. Never give up. Never back down. And I'll never let you take these humans from me! Regardless of the fact that I love you with all my heart!_ Kamar said.

_If you let them go, I'll share my dinner with you. _Maggie said.

_I don't want your dinner! I want mine! I've been waiting three weeks for this moment, and you won't take it away from me!_ Kamar said.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: oh boy! Looks like we're about to have ourselves a dragon showdown!

Derek: my money is on Kamar. He's bigger, stronger, and meaner.

Kayla: well, my money is on Maggie because Duncan and Courtney have to make it back alive!

Scrap: Scrap thinks master wins. Master fight real good.

Kayla: yeah, but Kamar is in love with Maggie. He wouldn't dare hurt the girl he loves!

Derek: I don't see why not, she never loved him.

Me: she never said she never loved him.

Scrap: yeah, magenta dragon only said not like master because master hurt people.

Me: well, I guess you'll all just have to wait until the next chapter to find out!

Scrap: and until then, please read, review, and recommend! Alana like when readers do that!


	8. Kamar sleeps

**A/N** yay! It's time for chapter eight! When we last saw Duncan and Courtney, they were in the middle of a dragon fight. Not good.

Also, you guys need to keep in mind that this is the future. Well, sort of. It's a hundred years after Basic Dragonology, if that puts things into context. The more you think about it, the less sense it makes.

* * *

Maggie was fed up with the stubborn red dragon. She continued to hold the humans, hoping that he wouldn't try to take them from her. She saw the look of fear on the girl's face, and wanted nothing more than to save these poor people. She knew she couldn't get angry. If she did, the fire would fly, and that would hurt the people. So she calmed herself, and looked around. She saw a dragon sized piano in the corner. _I can play that._ She thought, retracting her claws back into her fingers. She set the humans down, and they looked at her in terror, wondering why she was letting Kamar have them.

_Trust me._ She said. The girl nodded. The boy hesitated, then nodded slowly. She walked over to the piano.

_And what are you doing?_ Kamar asked.

_Kamar, I want to put aside our differences for the good of these people. Would you make music with me?_ She said.

_Oh, Maggie, I thought you'd never ask._ He said, making his way to the piano. _Except... I don't know how to play any instruments._

_That's okay, I'll play. You can sing._ She said.

_Well... I don't really..._ he started to say.

_Of course you do! You used to sing all the time with Muse and Tempest!_ She said.

_Yes, but that was the past... when we used to make fun of our masters..._ he said, suddenly sounding nostalgic.

_That makes me wonder how Tempest and Penny are doing. I'll have to pay them a visit later._ She said.

_Last I heard they had grandchildren._ He said.

_Grandchildren! Wow, do I feel old! So, will you sing?_ She asked.

_Oh, I guess._ He said. Maggie began playing the piano, and Kamar sang in Dragontongue. The girl's face suddenly held a look of recognition, and she began to sing in English, which Maggie had learned long ago.

_"Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful,_

_I know I tend to get so insecure, doesn't matter anymore,_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies, its compromise, it moves us along,_

_My heart is full and my door's always open, you come any time you want..." _

Maggie started humming, but the boy human didn't join in.

_Why won't you join us, young human? _She asked, still humming as she did. _Is music not joyful for you?_

"No, it's wonderful. I'm just not much of a singer." the boy said.

"He's always telling me that Duncans don't sing." the girl said.

"Well, they don't." the boy, Duncan, said. "I don't get why Courtneys have to have problems with that."

"Because singing is fun, and maybe the Courtneys want to sing with the Duncans." the girl, Courtney, said.

"Sure they do." Duncan said.

_Well, Maggies don't like fighting, so if you humans could please calm down and stop interrupting the music, that would be great._ Maggie said, changing her humming into Dragonsong.

_Yes, less arguing, more harmonizing! _Kamar said.

"Hmm... if we do that, will you let us live?" Courtney asked.

_Not likely._ Kamar said, sounding a little sleepy. He had stopped singing, and was humming softly to the tune. Maggie knew that her special Dragonsong spell was beginning to put him to sleep.

_Humans, sing. It's vital to your survival._ Maggie said, whispering so Kamar wouldn't hear.

"I won't sing." Duncan whispered.

_You must. Unless you wish to die. _Maggie said. Kamar was fighting to keep his eyes open. Duncan started singing along then, realizing that if he didn't, Kamar would be able to break the spell.

_"I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain,_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile; ask her if she wants to stay a while,_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved..."_

Kamar stopped humming and curled up next to the piano. He started snoring. The song ended, and Maggie left the piano and licked Kamar's cheek. He didn't move.

_Goodnight Kamar._ She said.

But when she looked out the cave door, the moon was already rising.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: It's almost midnight!

Kayla: the portal's gonna close!

Derek: Kamar's gonna eat them!

Maggie: _oh no! That can't happen! Think Maggie, think!_

Kayla: yes, think Maggie! The fate of our heroes depends on it!

Derek: the fate of the world depends on it!

Maggie: _really?_

Me: no, he's exaggerating.

Maggie:_ I've got it! But before I can tell you, you have to read, review, and recommend!_


	9. a past revealed

**A/N** so, now that Kamar is sound asleep, how will Courtney and Duncan get back to the castle of nightmares before midnight? You'll have to read on to find out!

* * *

Courtney was worried. The moon was beginning to rise, and in a few hours it would be midnight.

"Alright, this part is easy! We just have to go back to the castle and through the portal and were safe!" Duncan said.

"Duncan, how long did it take you to get here?" Courtney asked.

"All day almost. Even with Scrap's shortcuts." Duncan said.

"That's what I thought. We don't have all night to get back. Char told me the portal closes at midnight." Courtney said.

"No big deal. You can just play that song and open it again." Duncan said.

"But he also said that once the portal closes, we won't be able to open it again for like... five thousand years! We'll be dead by then!" Courtney said.

"You're right. We're doomed." he said.

"You don't have any ideas?" she asked. "You don't see any way to get back in time?"

"Nope." he said.

"Well, I don't either. What about you, Maggie?" she asked. But the magenta dragon was deep in thought, muttering in Dragontongue and shaking her head.

"We're gonna die." Duncan said.

"I'd rather die with you than die alone." Courtney said.

"I'd rather fight to the end than give up now." Duncan said.

"Ditto." Courtney said. Maggie's face lit up and she roared with excitement.

_I've got it!_ She said. She walked over to Duncan and Courtney and crouched down on all fours between them. _Get on!_

"What good will that do?" Duncan asked.

_I thought it over and found out that if I fly you guys there, you might make it back in time!_ Maggie said.

"I'm willing to try anything right now." Courtney said, getting on the dragon's back.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem very safe." Duncan said.

"And since when have you cared about safety?" Courtney asked.

"Well, when my life is on the line, it's very important to me." Duncan said.

_If you'd rather I carry you..._ Maggie said, flexing her claws.

"No... That's okay." Duncan said.

_Good, get on. We really need to get going. The spell will wear off soon and I can only fly so fast._ Maggie said. After Duncan got on, they took off. It was the most amazing thing Courtney had ever experienced. Sure she had flown with a dragon before, but that was being carried in its claws, not riding on its back.

They had flown for about five minutes in silence when Maggie spoke.

_I'm so glad I could rescue you. I usually get there too late._ She said.

"Has he eaten other humans?" Courtney asked.

_Kamar has eaten many humans. More than you can count. And after they die, their ghosts fly around the great black castle until the portal opens and they can return to their world._ Maddie said, pausing to shudder. _It is a cruel fate. I live in his clearing so that I can monitor him, make sure he leaves the humans alone._

"What made him want to eat humans?" Duncan asked.

_It all started long ago, when we were young dragonlings..._

* * *

Courtney felt the world shift and change and spin, making her dizzy. When the dizziness went away, she found herself in a large classroom, sitting on a desk. A girl that looked a lot like Heather was sitting behind the desk. She involuntarily looked over at another desk, where she saw a red dragon who looked a lot like Kamar, except younger and smaller. The dragon was looking at her, and he waved. She waved back. A boy who reminded her of Noah glared at the dragon.

"Don't wave to her, Kamar. She is a waste of your time. So is her master." he said. She heard the dragon's reply.

_But master, I love her._ Kamar said. She felt a pang of sadness in her heart. _He loves me?_ She thought, but the thought was not her own. _Oh, the poor dear. If only he knew.._.

"A waste of time, huh? I sure hope you didn't mean that!" the girl that looked like Heather said. A silver dragon with dazzling blue eyes flew between them.

_A waste of time, that's what I heard! Boy, don't you know, them's fighting words!_ He said. A smaller copper dragon with violet eyes giggled.

* * *

The world spun again, and Courtney found herself outside of a house, watching the red dragon, who was much larger now, fight with his master.

_Stop fighting!_ She yelled, though the voice was not hers either. _This isn't how a master and a dragon should act!_

_He pushed me into the mud and said I was useless! And all because I didn't win the stupid reality show!_ He said, sounding as if his heart was broken beyond repair. She felt warm, salty tears running over the scales on her face.

"I'm sorry Kamar! I didn't mean it!" the boy said when Kamar pinned him to the ground.

_Please don't hurt him, Kamar._ She said. Kamar got up, letting the boy go.

_You're right, Maggie. Such petty insults should never be cause for fighting._ He said.

* * *

Then the world spun again, and Courtney was standing before a large red dragon, almost Kamar's size. The dragon was standing over a cowering man, who looked about twenty.

_You've gone too far this time, master! I've given you all those chances, and you blew every one of them! _Kamar said.

_But Kamar!_ She said.

_Don't even think about trying to change my mind, Maggie! I'm about to do something I should have done a long time ago!_ He said. Then he roared, and ate the man in one bite. He got a crazed look in his eyes then, and Courtney feared the worst.

* * *

The world spun once more, and Courtney was on Maggie's back again.

_Eating his master made him bloodthirsty. Soon he was eating people left and right, and the council of dragon elders had to force him to move away from civilization. But he didn't stop there. He imbued he beach of this island with a spell that could randomly pluck a human from their home and transport it here to satisfy his cravings._ Maggie said, solemnly.

"So that's what happened!" Courtney said.

"Wait... so you're saying a spell transported us here?" Duncan said.

_I know not of your earlier adventures on Elephant Island. I do know that after this spell was cast, our resident blacksmith made a special sword, that, when used inside the great black castle_ _along with one of Kamar's special instruments , would open a portal to set free those who Kamar had trapped._ Maggie said.

"We met him. Donny, right?" Courtney asked.

_Yes, and though you may not have noticed, he is a very old elf._ Maggie said.

"Well, that would explain why Kamar hasn't eaten him." Duncan said.

_Indeed._ Maggie said. Courtney felt a chill, and she looked over her shoulder to see a large red dragon not that far away.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: Kamar's not going down without a fight!

Kayla: well, that isn't good!

Derek: hey, I think we've ran out of characters to talk to.

Kayla: that's even worse!

Me: nonsense!

Ruby:_ our good friends Ryan and Glaedr are here!_

Glaedr:_ kvetha fricaya!_

Ryan and Me: that means 'greetings friends'.

Me (blushes): you know the ancient language?

Ryan: who do you think taught it to my dragon?

Me: would you do the honors?

Ryan: I'd love to. Don't forget to read, review, and recommend!


	10. Kamar's promise

**A/N** oh, this just keeps getting better and better! I wanted so badly to have our heroes burst into song in this chapter. I was thinking something to the tune of 'before we die'. Something like "we're singing as we're flying, from a dragon who wants to eat us, our lives begin to flash before our eyes, we might just get eaten, our bones crushed as we get chewied..." I don't know, I didn't get too far before I trashed the idea.

* * *

"Maggie! He's coming this way!" Duncan said, after he noticed the dragon that was hot on their trail.

_Oh, why can't he just let me save you!_ Maggie said in despair.

"It's me he wants! Leave me and save yourselves!" Courtney said.

"Never!" Duncan said, drawing his sword. He couldn't lose her, not again.

"If you let me fall, he'll stop to catch me and you can escape." Courtney said.

"I won't let him eat you." he said.

"We'll never make it!" she said.

_I'll have no negativity! We will make it!_ Maggie said.

"I'd rather be eaten that let you sacrifice yourself." Duncan said.

"Okay. But just know that if we don't make it out of here..." Courtney said.

"We will." Duncan said, taking Courtney's hands in his.

"But even if we don't, just know that I love you and I'm not going down without a fight." Courtney said.

"I love you too." Duncan said. He kissed Courtney, all the while thinking that it could very well be their last.

_If you could please hand over the humans, it would be most appreciated._ Kamar said, finally close enough to talk to them. Duncan drew the sword.

Duncan had hoped that Maggie would yell 'Never!' and fly faster than she had been flying, but instead she turned to face Kamar.

_Listen, you bitter old bloodthirsty creep! These humans have outsmarted you and escaped every time you tried to eat them! You only make a fool of yourself by continuing to pursue them! Why don't you act like a respectable dragon for once and go catch a deer to eat!_ Maggie said.

_Because, dearest Maggie, deer are pond scum compared to these delicious humans. To say they tasted as good as well cooked pig, would be an understatement._ Kamar said.

_You are not respectable or a dragon. Like the way a dragonfly is not a dragon or a fly._ Maggie said.

_To say a dragon is not a dragon is one of the worst possible insults one could give. But I will forgive you if you will hand over my dinner._ Kamar said.

_Fat chance! You'll have to get through me first!_ Maggie said, raising her claws and smiling at him.

A dragon's smile can be a terrible thing.

* * *

Kamar was torn. On the one hand, he could fight with Maggie, which would probably damage his dinner and it wouldn't guarantee he'd even get it, and it would earn him the silent treatment for the next two hundred years. On the other hand, he could let Maggie take the humans, which would result in no dinner and badly wounded pride, but he might just better his chances with the love of his life.

That got him thinking. Maybe he could finally kick his human addiction. Maybe he could try his hardest to undo all the damage he'd done. Maybe Maggie would actually give him a chance. Maybe...

* * *

Courtney was beginning to realize some important things. First, it was getting closer and closer to midnight. They had to get going soon. Second, they were really close to the castle. It would only take a few minutes to get there. Third, Kamar was deep in thought. It would probably take him a few minutes to realize they had left, so now could be the perfect time to take off. Fourth, Maggie wasn't moving. Wasn't taking advantage of the situation. Fifth, Kamar was really scaring her. In her mind, the faster they got away, the better. And sixth, she didn't have any protection. No sword, no diamond-like scales, no sharp claws, no nothing. The only things standing between her and Kamar's teeth were Duncan and Maggie. So the most she could do was hold on to Duncan as tightly as she could, and hope Kamar ate them together. Duncan must have felt her fear, because he wrapped his free arm around her, using the other to point the sword at Kamar.

* * *

Maggie wondered what was going on in Kamar's head. Was he really considering fighting with her? Or was he thinking about actually giving up and letting the humans go home? She felt them shifting on her back, and looked to see what was going on. The two humans had stood up. The boy had his sword, and the girl was hugging him. It would have been really cute if they weren't afraid for their lives.

* * *

Duncan waited. And waited. And waited. Maggie and Kamar were silent, their eyes locked on each other. Courtney hadn't taken her eyes off the red dragon since he came into view. Neither had he. Then Kamar started talking again.

_I cannot fight you, my love. Nor can I eat these humans if it makes me less than a dragon in your eyes. I realize now that our agreement with the humans was to live in peace and harmony with them. And eating their kind does not qualify as peace or harmony. So I will let you free them. Free all of them. I will try my hardest to undo the damage I've done. I will deactivate the spell that brings them here. I will do anything you want, if you will give me a second chance._ He said, taking Maggie's paws in his.

Duncan felt it then. A sense of safety. A sense of freedom. He no longer felt like he needed the sword, because he believed Kamar. So he sheathed the sword and hugged Courtney, hoping she felt the safety too.

_I would love to give you a second chance. I think we got off on the wrong foot, and I'd like to try again._ Maggie said, with tears in her eyes.

_But now you need to leave. You need to get to the castle of nightmares and let these humans return home. I will begin righting my wrongs first thing tomorrow morning, I promise._ Kamar said. He flew away, and they continued towards their destination in silence.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: oh no! We're almost at the end!

Kayla: how many more chapters will there be?

Me: two. A wrap up chapter and an epilogue.

Derek: aren't those the same thing?

Me: no, the wrap up will be right after this chapter, and you'll see whether they make it home or not. The epilogue will be a few months later.

Ryan: that makes sense.

Glaedr: _Ruby, do you think you could convince your master to let me say the words?_

Ruby: _ooh! Could he? Could he?_

Me: go for it!

Glaedr: _don't forget to read, review, and recommend!_


	11. returning home

**A/N** okay, so since this is kind of short, I put the epilogue up too. So go read that next!

* * *

Courtney watched as the castle of nightmares came into view. It was the same old creepy black castle, except without the scary ghost moans. Maggie had explained that the ghosts had gotten through the portal when it opened and went wherever ghosts go. When they walked in, the great Cthulhu was stirring, but he was not awake yet. Courtney felt bad for Maggie, who would probably be there when he did wake up.

Then they got to the portal room. The portal was still there, but it was beginning to fade.

"Goodbye Maggie. I'd like to stay and have a proper goodbye, but we really have to go." Courtney said.

_I understand. Good luck to you both._ Maggie said. The portal changed to show the set of Total Drama Action.

"Yeah, bye Maggie." Duncan said. Courtney and Duncan went through the portal together, and found themselves back in the jungle movie set.

"Well, I guess we have to go back now." Duncan said, after the portal disappeared for good.

"Yeah." Courtney said.

"And we'll never see those dragons again." Duncan said. "Heck, we'll never see any of our friends there again."

"I don't know, dragon magic is pretty powerful." Courtney said.

"True. But you do know that once we go back to the trailers, we have to act like we hate each other." Duncan said.

"Yeah, they'll all expect me to be mad at you still." Courtney said.

"So, since it'll be so long before we can even talk again, do you think maybe..." Duncan said. Courtney kissed him.

"Yeah, I do think maybe." she said.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: yay! They made it back alive!

Derek: like there was ever any doubt.

Kayla: yeah, we totally knew they wouldn't die.

Me: sure you did.

Ryan: I knew they wouldn't die.

Me: yeah, but that's only because I told you.

Ruby: _you did? You didn't tell us!_

Glaedr: _yeah! How is that fair?_

Me: it just is!

Ruby: _and now it's time to read, review, and recommend!_


	12. epilogue

**A/N** and now it's time for the epilogue!

* * *

Kamar yawned and stretched. After sleeping all day, it felt good to get up. He shook his wings but couldn't stretch them effectively because the main cave was too small. He heard Maggie's footsteps coming towards his cave, a sound he had gotten used to lately. She peered into the cave, her magenta scales sparkling.

_Oh good, you're up._ She said, coming in._ How are you?_

_I'm fine. I feel better than yesterday, but I think I'm still only at half power._ He said.

_Well, it's a bit more than you had yesterday!_ She said.

_I knew deactivating that spell would ruin me!_ He said.

_Look on the bright side, you thought it would take you a year to recover. At the rate your going, it should only take half a year. Because you can't hunt, I taught the harpies how and they've been hunting for you and themselves ever since. Scrap found himself a girlfriend, and on top of all that, it's been over three months since you last ate a human!_ She said.

_Well, there hasn't been any to eat._ He said. _It isn't much of an accomplishment._

_Don't say that._ Maggie said, hugging Kamar. _Kamar, you've been sober for three months, and I couldn't be more proud of you._

_I don't think that's the right context for that word, Maggie._ He said, laughing.

_What word?_ She asked.

_Sober. I thing you just told me I haven't had any alcohol for three months, which is something dragons don't drink because it's poisonous._ He said.

_Really? I always thought it meant you were addicted to something, but you stopped doing that thing._ She said. _Like, you were addicted to eating humans, and since you stopped, that means you're sober._

_Well, in a sense human eating is bad for you like alcohol, so in a sense you could use that word. _He said.

_But we aren't in a sense, are we?_ She asked.

_I don't think so. But we could be if you'd go flying with me tonight._ Kamar said.

_Can you fly tonight?_ Maggie asked.

_I've been itching to go flying. I need to stretch my wings._ Kamar said, shaking his wings again.

_But can you?_ Maggie asked.

_I think so. _Kamar said.

_Three months ago you deactivated an eighty year old spell, and it almost killed you. Do you really think that three months later you can fly?_ Maggie asked.

_I think I've flown at half power before and did fine. And I think that if you're coming with me, you can help me home if I need it._ Kamar said. _Besides, there's a full moon tonight._

_Well, full moon nights __are__ nice nights for flying... I guess I could come with you._ Maggie said.

And the two dragons took off into the night.

* * *

**A/N**

Derek: coming to you live from Alana Live studios, it's the unexpected journey 2: Kamar's revenge end Author's Note!

Me: thank's Derek!

Ryan: that was a great ending Alana. I really enjoyed it.

Glaedr: _yeah, it's good to know that Maggie is finally giving Kamar a chance._

Ruby: _it makes for an even happier ending._

Kayla: I am so glad Courtney and Duncan didn't get eaten.

Duncan: amen.

Courtney: yeah, except now Duncan can dump me for Gwen like he does in TDWT.

Kamar: _the show must go on._

Maggie: _but only if you're following canon._

Scrap: and we all know Alana like follow canon.

Sophia(a girl harpy): yeah, Alana like follow canon as much as Sophia like Scrap.

Scrap: and as much as Scrap like Sophia.*hugs Sophia*

Ryan: what's wrong Alana?

Me: I can't shake the feeling we've forgotten someone.

Char: do you mean me?

Me: Commander Char! I'm so sorry! Would you do the honors of ending this Author's Note?

Char: of course! I hope you all enjoyed the unexpected journey 2, and I really hope you read, review, and recommend!


End file.
